


Who are you really?

by Herminah



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Confessions, Friendship, Investigations, Love/Hate, M/M, New Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Seme Eren Yeager, Shameless Smut, Smut, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, fictional character - Freeform, otp, seriously, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herminah/pseuds/Herminah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night at the academy strange things occured that made Levi and Eren pretty sceptical...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Ereri/Riren fanfiction i've made and i wanted it also to have a bit of a mystery, Including characters that are not in the original manga/anime, so please be gentle with me. If you liked it please comment if you want me to continue asap, otherwise it will take i little while.

*** Chapter One ***

It was very late in the academy. Silence everywhere, locked doors and the lights were out in the rooms and hallways.

Well except for one.

Levis.

He was reading the reports from the engineering department on a new weapon that could be attached on to the 3DMG or work individually. He pinched the bidge of his nose  
and closed his eyes in the process. ' _Time for a cup of tea..._ ' he thought and stood up, collected his paperwork and placed it in his drawer.

As he was walking down the hall, he looked outside of the windows he was passing by and looked at the stars in the bright blue sky. He stopped for a minute to record this beautiful night in his mind. No Titans, no combats, no rush, he brushed a finger on the glass of the window and smirked. No dust as well. A loud noise echoed in the hallway and Levi took out his pocket knife he purchased 2 weeks ago. Just to be sure he walked slowly towards the direction the sound came from and there it was again. The loud noise. It was a crashing to his deduction. _'Who could it be at this time of the night?'_ he thought and raised his knife to his chin. He finally reached the kitchen door when he noticed light was coming out from below, illuminating his shoes and the carpet that was in the hallway. He swallowed once and opened the door quickly, got inside and closed it behind him. No one was here...only a small lantern with a fainting yellow light burning in the room."Huh, That's strange" he huffed and looked at the kitchen table to find a red, half eaten apple and a glass of unfinished apple juice, along with some cinamon buns on a basket.

He took the apple on his hand and tried to examine it but it was quite dark in there so he bend closer to the lantern to see. He heard a small step behind him and quickly turned and grabbed the offender from the neck. The other grabbed him from his cravat and pulled towards him. Levi had placed his knife on the others neck and grouled at him "Who the fuck are you?!" With the other hand the dark figured lifted the lantern and brought it close to his face giving Levi the realization that his face was very close to the others. "It's just me.... Eren..." Levis eyes widen as he was drawn by a pair of emerald oceans and a voice full of nectar. _'Those eyes...-'_ "You fucking piece of shit!" Levi stopped his own thoughts, quickly grabbed the lantern and dragged down Erens neck on the kitchen counter, planting his side on the cold marble surface. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here? Did you have perimision to be here?? Huh?" He said while Eren tried to free himself, which succeded and grabbed Levis wrist in return. He pulled him once more closer to him and whispered.

"Keep your voice down! And yes i did have permission, from Commander Erwin. I got a stomach ache and came here to eat something." as he was letting him go he continued "But we're not alone in here...someone is in the wine cellar..." Levi glanced at the cellar door, then back at Eren. "What makes you so sure about it?"  "because i heard a loud noice...twice and that was 10 minutes ago. I was here for half an hour and no one came throught that door except for you...that means-" Levi cut him off as another loud noice echoed in the room. "It came in from the other door of the cellar..."

 

Both men walked slowly towards the cellar door and Levi passed Eren a kitchen knife he grabbed from the table. It was going to be a long night...


	2. New blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for those who waited this long. I got a new job and it didn't leave me much free time to continue. But here is the 2nd chapter (although it's short) and i hope you'll enjoy it! I'm also sorry for any spelling errors. I hope chapter 3 will be posted sooner than the previous one. Bye! :3

***Chapter Two***

-

2 weeks later

  
"This isn't going to last for long, is it?" Jean commented while he was checking his damaged blades, filled with pieces of flesh and blood. "I hope so. We need to get back with the rest of the team and report" Marco answered while Jean was placing the blades back to their case.

The rest of the team had already began to return and they were the last left behind but soon enough they found them. It was just another Titan routine. Find them, distract them from Eren, boulder the wall. They got used to it and now it was a piece of cake for the most of them. After all that happened with Annie, they were extra careful about everything and hope to prevent this from happening again.They arrived at the academy and Erwin was in his office, discussing about the new recruits with Levi.They knocked on the door and Erwin called them in.

"Jean, Marco what's your status report?" Marco answered "The wall is covered successfully Commander. Eren made a quick and effective work." "Yeah, apart for getting in to my nerves, he's become a lot more helpful than-" Jean couldn't finish his sentence and walked to the window. he smiled and pointed "Look. Even now he's training again." Erwing and Levi walked as well to the window and saw Eren, sweating like a pig under the setting sun and hitting training boxsacks and jumping ropes. His goal was to be at his best for the next fight that might occur. As for Levi.... Levi wasn't even blinking to the sight of what he was witnessing. Of course he had the same expression he always has, but he didn't want to give away his thoughts.And who could blame him? His sight of him left Levi momentarily breathless. Muscles like knots in cotton, moving rythmically and covered in sweat making the sight even more unbearble. Hair like milk chocolate ready to melt, fists like rocks and eyes, God his eyes were unexplored oceans and mysterious mountains all together which devoured so many secrets ready to be found. Levi snapped back to reality when he realised Eren was looking at him from below puzzled. _"Shit"_.

Erwin dismissed Jean and Marco and said to Levi "You know...if it wasn't for that kid, we wouldn't be at this state of our lives now. Plus, i think someone here has a cru-" The door cut Erwin off as a soldier rushed in to the office saying out of breath "Commander! Someone covered all the bedrooms with blood!!"

All four mens eyes widen and rushed to the hallway and straight to the bedrooms.The sight and the smell was uncany. All the bunkbeds, tables and walls were covered in roting blood, making them men feel sick. Levi walked in the middle of the room and covered his nose and mouth with his cravat. Something was really off aside from the sight of it. He opened the windows and the air that came in, closed the door with a lous slam. He turned around and pointed at the door as he said " Looks like we have a guest on our premises" The others turned around and looked at a writing in blood that was behind the door.

  
'I LIVE AMONG YOU'


End file.
